Love is a hell of a trouble
by Anotherhumanbeing
Summary: He didn't know that the evening they had fought with each other would be the last time he saw her, the last time he touched her. Now that she's abducted he must take her back. No matter what. Because damn right, he still loves her. And she still loves him.
1. Chapter 1

"_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for. _

One more time she tried to talk to him. Find out why was he acting like that to her. Like he was pulling away. But he refused, excusing himself by saying that he had a date with his girlfriend. She just asked him for a second, not anything more than that. Defeated from his reply she sat back at her desk. Her head in her hands. Her eyes watery, shimmering dangerously, ready to let the tears escape. She held them back as best as she could, not letting herself break in front of the others in the precinct. It was late ,00:30, but there were still some officers doing their paperwork.

She turned to her computer, trying to focus on her own paperwork as well. It was difficult, her mind was only having thought about Castle. And not more than five minutes past since he had left than the doors of the elevator flew open and Castle walked in the precinct again.

She didn't give attention. Thinking it was just another cop and she remained focused on her work. Castle walked closer to her office and sat down on his chair.

''Hey'' he said. His voice cold. Cold as metal. At least to her. He wasn't Castle, Beckett knew, the Castle she loved, she cared about, she trusted with her life. He was acting like the playboy she met four years ago with those blonde bimbos hanging from each arm. She hesitated. She wanted so badly to lift her gaze from the computer and meet his. Ask him why was he doing that. Why was he hurting her. Just why. But she didn't, instead she nodded without even looking at him. Pretending that she was working.

''What do you want? I thought you had already left to go out on a date with that...Jass- Jess- I don't remember her name'' she tried not to show any signs of her emotions in her voice.

''Uh, sorry if I disturbed you work, Detective Beckett. I don't think you are finishing any time soon with this speed'' he said with sarcasm. One more rich comment he made. ''But I forgot my wallet here, somewhere''

''You don't remember where you left it?'' she asked still looking at the monitor.

''No, I don't. Have you seen it anywhere?'' he snapped.

''I think I saw a black leather wallet but I don't remember where''

''I didn't expect you to remember anyway'' She ignored him one more time ''I mean you are busy'' he added quickly trying to save his last words.

''Yeah, right. Look in the break room I think I saw it there''

''I hope it is, and you are not messing around with me or lie-again'' What?

He rose from his chair and ran to the break room. She swallowed hard.

''Lie? Again?'' she muttered to herself. She had lied about what? The only thing she had lied about was her shooting. If she remembered or not. She wasn't sure if Castle was talking about that. She didn't say anything about it these days, only in the interrogation room with Bobby, she...

_Oh_

It hit her in the head. _''I was shot in the chest and I remember every second of it''_ that's what she had said. But she remembered being alone in the room with the suspect. Castle had told her that he had some things needed to be done and he wouldn't be at the precinct for a couple of hours. She looked around on her desk. She looked at the cup of coffee in front of her._ Coffee. _She had found one mug of coffee on her desk when she was out of the box, the kind of coffee which Castle brings her. That means he was there. Behind the mirror, he was watching her. He heard her.

_Crap, crap, crap._

She was trembling because of her fear now. Her whole body shaking. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears once more but she couldn't. She needed to get out of there now and go home. She turned off her computer and grabbed her gun, coat and badge. Then, she hurried to the elevator. Castle was still in the break room looking for his wallet. As the doors of the elevator opened a blonde woman stepped into the precinct. Kate had seen her before. She was Castle's new girlfriend. The woman smiled politely as she past Kate. She smiled back as a tear rolled down her face making its path down to her right cheek. She walked in the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The last thing she saw before the doors closed was Castle coming out of the break room with a wide smile on his face. Holding his wallet. He approached Jacinda and hugged her tightly. After that the door were finally closed as well as Kate's heart.

_**Thoughts? The next chapter will be longer, just saying. Goodnight folks, it's 00:25 here and I still have some homework to do. Oh and by the way, there is a lot of angst in this story, so, fluff lovers be aware!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_''__Where there is love, there is pain__''_

He was at his loft, alone. Jacinda had left hours ago. Alexis was upstairs sleeping and Martha was out on a date. Castle was in his office finishing a couple of chapters to send them to his agent. His fingers running across the keyboard. But his mind was distracted. Still, thinking about Kate. He had hurt her. He had made her cry. But no, he didn't care, not anymore. She hurt him first. If she had just said that she didn't feel the same way from the beginning they would _-maybe-_ still be friends. Instead, she lied in his face feeling embarrassed. That made him angrier. He wanted her to feel a little of his pain. Being angry, betrayed, hurt. He ran his hand through his hair and then heard a knock on his door. Someone was outside of his loft. He glanced at his watch and it was 2 am.

Who could possibly come here, so late? As he opened the door he saw a depressed Beckett looking him straight in his eyes. Hers were puffy and red. Her hair was messy and her skin pale. He knew why she was here. She wanted to talk. They had to. To clear something out. He took a step back, allowing her to walk into his loft. She past him and stood a couple of meters away from him. He closed the door behind him as he turned to face her.

''Castle, we need to talk'' she said with a shaky voice. He felt sorry for her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything will be okay. That he has forgiven her.

''About what?'' he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

''About you, and us'' she said ''You are acting strangely lately, and I wanted to know why. Did I do something wrong?''

''About us?'' he chuckled shaking his head in disagreement ''There is no us, Kate, and don't pretend you don't know what you did. Because you do''

''I...Yes, I know you heard me, that's why I came here'' she sighed. It wasn't easy.

''Beckett, please, just leave. I am tired and I don't want to talk, right now. Maybe tomorrow or three months later'' he snapped heading to his office. She blocked his way by standing in front of his office's door not letting him open it.

''No! We must talk! You can't run away from this!'' she yelled.

''I am running away? That's funny, because it was someone else that lied in my face and left me'' he shouted.

''Castle, I know you are angry, but let me explain'' she pleaded. Her voice softer than before. He shook his head again.

''I don't want you to explain, I don't care anymore. Now leave'' he said harshly pointing with his finger at the door behind him.

''I am not going anywhere until you listen to me!'' Oh god, she was stubborn as hell.

''First of all, stop yelling like a madman! And secondly, what do you think? When you are done explaining, everything will go back to normal? You are not living in a fairy tale, Beckett'' he said his voice sharp.

She tried to touch him. His arm. But he pulled away. Stepped back. Giving them some space.

''Do you know, how it feels when a person, you care about, a person, you... you love, lies in your face? I've been by your side for four fucking years. I have been waiting for you to be ready, but I can't stand this. I won't play your little game. Go find someone else to play with!'' this time he was yelling. She rubbed her face with her hands trying to focus on the situation a bit. Trying to calm her nerves down.

''You think I am playing a little game, Castle?'' she asked. Her eyes tearing up lightly. He nodded and turned his gaze away from hers. The anger was building inside her. Growing bigger and bigger by each minute.

''But do you know how it feels when a bullet is burning inside your chest? Thinking that you won't be able to see the light of the sun again? I looked at you at the cemetery, you were on top of me. Terrified. And you are never terrified. That scared the shit out of me'' he turned to her this time but she was on a roll now and she had to finish ''With all those problems I am facing now I wish that bullet had killed me'' His eyes widened at her words ''I look at myself everyday in the mirror, and do you have any idea how it is to have a scar that is never going to go away completely on your body? Reminding you every second of that day?''

This time she turned away, facing his office's door. She didn't want him to see her cry. Not now. She had to be strong knowing that it would be a long night. His anger was slowly fading away but it was still there. He wanted to comfort her. Not be mad at her. But he didn't trust her, not anymore. Walking closer to her. He landed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

''I was trying to get better, for me, for you'' she continued ''for both of us'' she turned around to meet his gaze one more time. But there was no sympathy or comfort. Only anger and hurt. A tear rolled down her face.

''I need to show you something'' he said reluctantly. He knew he would be dead in a couple of moments for doing it. ''Step aside please'' she did as she was told to, allowing him to open the door of his office and step inside. She followed him from behind.

He walked toward his office and grabbed a small remote. Pressing a red button , the black screen he had in here came to life. He pressed another button and a picture of her came on the screen. He touched it and then other photos shown up. It looked like one of the murder boards she made for a case. But this one wasn't about a regular case. She saw photos of familiar faces, such as her mother's first of all, Montgomery's, Lockwood's. It was about her mother's case.

''What the hell?'' her bottom lip was trembling ''What the hell is this?''

''This'' he said looking at the murder board ''Is what I had hidden from you'' he sat back on his chair. Watching her reaction. Her facial expressions were changing from sadness to anger, from anger to betrayal and disappointment.

''It hurts isn't it? Knowing that the person you trust keeps secrets from you?'' he asked. He couldn't hide his satisfaction from making her feel a little of his pain. But he regretted it immediately. He was acting like an ass again.

''How could you?'' she sobbed. Fresh tears making their path down to her cheeks.

''That's my life!'' she yelled ''Where did you get all this?''

''My turn to come clear, right?'' he rose from his chair and walked closer to her ''A man sent some files to me. New information about Montgomery, your mother's case and your shooting. About the Dragon. I had to hide them from you in order to keep you safe. But there is no need anymore. Now you know''

''In order to keep me safe?'' she repeated. ''Are you out of your mind?''

''I was. I thought we could be something together. You didn't give me anything to hold on. Now everything is over''

''It is'' she agreed whipping the tears on her face ''I want you to give me those files, now'' she demanded. He nodded and grabbed something from the back of the black screen. A flash-drive.

''Take it'' he offered it to her. She grabbed it from his hand. ''I put everything in here''

She stared at him for a little before saying something that made his heart sink to his stomach.

_''I hate you''_ was the last thing she said before she vanished out of his office running towards the door. Crying. Desperate to get out of there. He didn't mean it but he said it too, to her. When he heard the front door closing he went in his living room and sat on the couch. Head in his hands. Tears in his eyes. It went all wrong. He didn't want to hurt her so much. He was an idiot.

''Dad?'' suddenly he felt a hand on his back ''Are you okay?''

''Alexis? You are awake?'' he asked, sniffing.

''I heard voices and I ran to the stairs. That's when I saw you and Detective Beckett yelling at each other. Dad, is everything okay?'' she asked again taking her father's hand in hers. He was staring at the floor.

''I am an idiot'' he said ''I don't know what happened. I was so mad at her. I -''

''Dad. You are not an idiot. You are hurt. And after all it's not your fault, only'' Alexis told him ''But tell me something, did you really mean it? That you hate her?''

''No, god damn it! No! I didn't! I just said it by accident. All this anger and pain, I don't know! Now she is gone!'' he almost yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

''Dad, do you truly love her?'' Alexis asked again watching him carefully.

''Of course I do. She lied to me but I still love her. Always did and always will'' he admitted.

''Good. And she loves you too'' He shook his head.

''She hates me''

''She doesn't'' Alexis said a little annoyed ''She loves you, why can't you people see that you are perfect for each other!''

''As you said. You didn't mean it, she didn't mean it either. I think both of you own an apology to each other but give her some time first. Trust me she will come back'' she kissed her father's cheek and stood up from the couch ''Goodnight dad''

''Goodnight'' he replied. Now he was alone in the living room. She was right. He had to give her some time, but not only to her. To himself as well. To think. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes relaxing a bit.

**Thoughts? More angst coming, -insert evil laugh here- muahahahaha. Oh, and by the way, there is a small button down there, press it and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and Esposito shared the same confused look when they arrived at the precinct and saw Gates and Beckett fighting inside her office, the other officers noticed too but they didn't dare to say anything. They both walked closer and looked into the room through the window. Beckett was pacing around and Gates had her arms crossed over her chest.

''Det. Beckett. Why are we still having this conversation? I already told you no'' Gates said in a demanding tone ''Now return back to your work''

Beckett stopped walking and turned to look at her boss.

''But I- we have new information about it'' she complained ''Only this time''

''Beckett do me a favor and stop yourself this time. Don't fall into that rabbit hole. Do you want to get shot again?'' was that concern coming from 'Iron Gates'? One more confused look past between Ryan and Esposito ''You are one of my best detectives, there are million of cases you can work on, except from that. Now go'' she sat back at her chair and turned to her own work.

Beckett feeling defeated walked out of her boss's office and went to her desk, the boys immediately ran back to theirs not wanting to get busted for eavesdropping. Beckett gave them a sad smile.

''Beckett. Is everything okay?'' Esposito asked and walked closer to her, Ryan followed him from behind.

''Sure. Everything is fine'' she nodded and started gathering her things.

''Where are you going, then?'' Ryan looked worried ''And what were you talking about with Gates?''

''Just taking some days off and nothing''

''Beckett'' Esposito warned ''At least we deserve to know''

He was right, she knew that but what was she supposed to say? That she is going after her shooter and she wanted to open her mother's case again? They wouldn't let her. Not without helping her and getting injured along with her, they had a family. Ryan had a wife to go to after work and Esposito had Lanie even though they didn't say anything about their relationship. But she didn't have anyone left. Her father was out of town and Castle admitted he hated her. It was only her, again, alone.

''I will tell you but you won't say anything to anyone, okay?'' Both nodded their heads '' I am going after the only thing that matters to me, and that's the only thing you need to know. Don't object, don't follow me and stay here''

''Your mother's case'' Javier said ''You can't do this alone, Kate''

''I can, and I will. I need you here''

''You will call if you need something, right?'' Ryan asked. His sad puppy-eyes watching her.

''Of course'' she agreed ''I will miss you guys''

They both wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tight, she did the same. Gates was standing by her door looking at them without knowing what was going on.

''Be careful'' Esposito said.

''I will'' she glanced at Gates who shook her head.

''Bye'' she said over her shoulder and ran toward the elevator. However, she didn't except to bump into the only person she didn't want to. Castle was in front of her but refused to look at her eyes. His hair was still messy like yesterday when she was at his loft and he wore the same clothes. She wasn't in a better condition either. She hadn't slept at all. All night she was thinking, crying, sobbing, investigating the new leads. Hopefully, she had made an improvement and got a name.

''Detective Beckett'' he said ''I was just coming to talk to Gates'' he finally looked up at her with cloudy dark-blue eyes. She swallowed hard. They were both hurt.

''No need to explain, _Mister_ Castle. Have a nice day'' she past him and stepped into the elevator. He caught a glimpse of a tear trickling down her cheek as the doors closed. _Sorry_, he whispered.

''Castle!'' he heard Esposito calling him from his desk.

''Hey Espo. Is Gates here?''

''Sure, but come here for a little'' Ryan had an angry look on his face and Esposito did too.

''What's it?'' he asked and sat at one of the chairs in front of their desks.

''What happened with her?'' Ryan asked turning his voice into the one he had for interrogating the suspects. Why were they acting like that? He didn't do anything wrong.

''With her? Oh, Beckett you mean? I don't know. Why?'' he tried to make the best innocent face.

''Don't make me punch you bro. We know that something happened'' Esposito growled. ''Tell us and then we will answer to your question''

Castle knew there was no way out of this and decided to tell the truth.

''We talked yesterday. Things went wrong and we fought. She remembered all this time. But she just pretended. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to make her feel a little of my pain and I made a bad mistake'' not that it was only his fault.

''Remember about what?'' their anger faded away when they saw Castle's eyes tearing up slightly.

''Her shooting. That she didn't remember what happened. I asked her a lot of times. I gave her time. I was willing to wait, you know...four years of partnership gone wasted because of two secrets'' he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

''Two secrets?'' Ryan repeated ''What's the second one?''

''I withheld information about her mother's case. Important leads to keep her away for the _dragon_'' he sighed ''I just wanted to protect her but I was so angry. So very angry and most of all betrayed''

''We understand bro, but you kept information from her?'' Esposito gasped ''That's what she was talking about'' Castle's eyes moved to his confused.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''She told us she was taking some days off. We asked her why and she said she would open her mother's case again. We didn't worry too much because we knew she didn't have new leads but now this''

''She is going to get herself killed. We need to help her'' Ryan continued. Both turned at Castle.

''Man, I know that she has hurt you and you her but she is in a big danger right now. Do you still care about her? A little?'' Javier asked.

''A little?'' Castle chuckled ''She was, is and will be the most important thing in my life. We might have fought but I still love her''

''You are a true man, my friend'' the Irish detective smiled ''We need to find her and change her mind''

''She must be at her house right now. Let's go''

When they arrived at her apartment and knocked on her door two times nobody answered. They tried to call her and it went straight to voice-mail. The best option was to bang down the door and they did it. Everything looked the same except from her office. There were papers with notes everywhere. Opened files and her computer was displaying a small murder board like Castle had before.

''She is not here'' Esposito said disappointed ''Have you found anything?''

''No, Castle?''

Castle picked up a letter with his name on it from the kitchen table. He opened it and saw Kate's hand-writing.

_To Castle, _

_I know, a letter? too cliché _he smiled sadly _by the time you read this I will be already gone, captured or killed. I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I am so sorry, Castle. For all the pain I caused to you and for being my stubborn self. I wish I could be better for you. But that's who I am. I need you to understand that I will love you no matter what, even if you hate me. . Don't try to look for me. Find a woman, better than me, fun and uncomplicated as you want someone to be. Because I don't fit in that description. I am a mess, a big disaster. Wish you all the best._

_Always._

The letter dropped from his hands. His legs buckled and he fell on his knees. Tears running down his face. The woman he loved was now gone and he couldn't do anything. If he hadn't yelled at her maybe she would still be here with him. They would find another way.

''Castle you okay man?'' Ryan knelt next to him and patted his shoulder. Esposito grabbed the letter from the ground and read it quickly.

''We will find her, bro. We will. I promise you that''

* * *

''You are too stupid or too brave coming here alone, detective'' she heard the man say and then she felt something hitting her in the back of her head making her collapse on the floor. _Castle_ was her last thought.

_Thoughts?Press the little button down there and tell me. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

She slid down against the wall when she arrived at her apartment, hot tears running down her cheeks. The image of Castle at his loft telling her that he hated her was on her mind. _'I hate you more than anything' _were his exact words, echoing in her head every day since then, every hour and every minute. After seeing him in the precinct she thought he was coming for her but he wasn't. She wiped her face with the sleeves of her shirt and stood up. She had to admit it to herself. She was all alone on this. It was her stand. Her case. Her mother. Her life that was ruined.

Finally, she had figured out who was behind all this using the information Castle had hidden from her. A man named Jefferson Beasley, in other words, the _dragon _but she had only his name and an address, not a photo to identify him. She went to her office and grabbed a paper, wrote a letter to Castle, maybe after reading it he would forgive her or at least hate her less. She placed it on the kitchen table and looked around her house for the last time before leaving, closing the door behind her.

One hour of driving past until she parked the car outside of an empty warehouse. The area was deserted. A couple of trashcans, a metal fence around the warehouse and some crashed cars were parked there as well. The building looked old and most of all abandoned. A great safe-house for a well-known criminal. She raised her gun and entered. It was empty, her footsteps echoing in the room. Nobody was there to be seen except from her. She saw a small room, like an office and walked closer to it. When she got inside there was a desk with papers on it. Photos and information about victims needed to be eliminated. She closed her eyes when she saw her own photo.

_''MAJOR DANGER-NEEDED TO BE ELIMINATED IMMEDIATELY'' _was written with big red letters on her photo. She opened her eyelids again hearing a voice from behind her but she didn't have the time to answer. Someone hit her in the back of her head and knocked her down. Her vision went black.

''Detectives'' Gates warned ''I demand to tell me what is going on!'' she crossed her arms over her chest as she always did and waited for a reply. The two detectives looked at each other not knowing if they should tell to their boss or not.

''We promised not to'' Ryan said putting his head down.

''I know it's about Beckett and if you don't tell me I will kick you out of the precinct for two months!'' she threatened.

''We won't'' Esposito insisted. He gave his word to Beckett , he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Gates defeated by knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere with threats and warnings changed her plan.

''At least let me help you'' she said softly. Both of the detectives looked at her confused. ''Even if I don't show it, I care about you guys, you are the best of the best. Now tell me, please''

''Fine'' Ryan surrendered ''Beckett is missing. She went after her mother's case again after you refused to give her permission to open it from here. Yesterday we went at her place to find her but the only thing we found was a letter with Castle's name on it. Papers and files were everywhere on her desk. But still we don't know where she is''

''What files?'' Gates asked and this time Esposito turned to tell her.

''Information that Castle hid from her in order to protect her, information about her shooting and her mother's murder''

''Mister Castle, did you really hide important evidence from her? And especially me?'' the writer was sitting at _his _chair listening to the whole conversation but didn't reply when Gates asked him.

''He is shocked. Just give him some time'' Ryan explained. Gates nodded her head and turned to Esposito again.

''Where are those files now?''

''We brought them here'' Javier informed her.

''Good. Start searching then. We need to find her and bring her home! Mister Castle. Would you like to help Detective Ryan and Esposito with the investigation? I believe Kate would like that too'' she gave him a smile and it was the first time she had said something ''nice'' to him. He turned his body around so he could face her and nodded sadly.

''Very well'' Gates said ''Start searching we don't know how much time we have before-'' She sighed ''Before something bad happens to Beckett'' she gave one more look to Ryan and Esposito and then went to her office.

The boys opened the files and started reading and taking notes trying to follow the same path that leaded Beckett to her mother's killer.

She woke up feeling someone shaking her shoulder. Her head popped up immediately to see who it was. A man with a white mask covering his face. His short hair was dark-brown and he was wearing a hoodie with dark blue jeans and boots underneath. She tried to move but her hands and ankles were wrapped tight with something on the chair she was sitting at. A rope, she guessed and she was right. Her head was still in pain from the hit. Around her, the environment was unfamiliar, grey walls, nothing else was in there except from her chair and another one close to hers. There was not enough light and she couldn't see every corner of the room. She was sure they had taken her somewhere else. It looked like an interrogation room or maybe like a boudoir?

''Who are you?'' she asked her voiced demanding. The man looked at her with his brown eyes but his expression was unreadable because of the mask.

''I asked who are you?'' she repeated again but still no answer. The man made a noise like a laugh and stepped back in the shadows leaving her alone. _Now what?_ She asked herself. One more time she got herself into trouble and now she didn't have a partner to stand next to her. Tell her everything will go fine. She leaned back in the chair and hissed as the back of her head, where the cut was, touched the wood.

''Easy detective, we don't want you to hurt yourself '' a voice sounded ''Yet'' he added. Beckett tried to focus on where the voice was coming from. It wasn't from the man who was here before.

''Why don't you show yourself? Coward'' she had provoked him and she would pay for that.

''You wound me detective'' the man walked toward her ''Me a coward? Come on'' he chuckled.

''Then why are you wearing a mask too? Are we playing now or what?'' the man untied the rope around her hands and she rubbed her wrists forcefully.

''Ah, rules...just rules...'' he grabbed the other chair and put it in front of hers ''But you should feel proud, my dear'' he sat and gathered the sleeve of his left arm up ''I am the _Dragon_''

Her eyes dropped to his skin where a black dragon tattoo was. She looked up to his face.

''Your mother would be proud too. We wouldn't kill her if she minded her own business. That little bitch was a hell of a trouble'' he grinned evilly and she couldn't control herself from landing a fist on the man's left cheek making him fall from the chair.

''And I thought we were making progress'' the man growled in pain, rubbing his face with his hand. He rose and sat back on his chair but this time he put some distance between them.

''You will pay for what you did, sweetheart'' he continued ''The time will come'' he took the rope back in his hands and tied hers again. She gritted her teeth.

''Soon my dear, soon'' he promised ''Now rest because it's going to be a long, _torturous_ week'' he smiled happily like he was going to play his favorite game.

She swallowed hard. Damn her and her dump head for coming here alone. She hoped that Esposito and Ryan wouldn't follow her orders and rescue her. Now the only thing she could do was wait watching the man who had her life in his hands walking towards the place he had come from.

''I will come later, detective. We need to send a message to your friends '' he laughed ''Aren't I too good? I would let you see them. Maybe for the last time''

_Thoughts? Written very fast while I was hungry, so any grammatical mistakes are mine. Leave a review if you can. Thank you! Now off to bed, it's 00:03._


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark. They only switched on the one lamp that was hanging from the ceiling when they came to talk to her or torture her. However, they hadn't shown up for two days and she was getting impatient. She screamed, she yelled, she shouted, she swore_ a lot _ even whispered to distract their attention. To make them come and talk things out or just kill her anyway. The cut in the back of her head had stop bleeding but it sting. The collar of her shirt had dry blood on it and her clothes were dirty.

Well, she didn't except anything less than that, she was captured by a dangerous criminal and a deadly enemy that she waited for so long to find, but not under this circumstances. A door being slammed shut made her turn her head to the loud noise and she saw _the Dragon_ approaching her with his mask on.

''Good-morning, detective'' he stopped walking towards her ''Or should I say bad-morning because it's going to get rough?'' he laughed and started coming closer to her again.

''Oh, come on Jefferson'' the man turned to her surprised ''What you didn't expect me to find you real name?'' this time she laughed. Jefferson sat at his chair opposite hers.

''Jefferson Beasley'' she said each word slowly and the man flinched at the sound of it. She smiled proud of herself for making this man feel uncomfortable but it didn't last for long as she felt Jefferson's fist on her face.

''How did you find out Katie?'' she clenched her jaw and already felt a bruise forming on her cheek.

''A little bird told me'' she wasn't going to give information so easily.

''A little bird, huh?'' Jefferson repeated ''And what's that little bird's name?''

''Hmm, we can name it George, or John, I don't know. What do you like best?'' she raised an eyebrow at the man who was looking at her, waiting.

''Stop playing with me,detective'' he jumped from the chair and grabbed her neck _forcefully_, squeezing tightly as he clamped off her airway ''Because I will do the same'' finally he relished her and took his place back at his chair. She coughed a couple of times before taking some deep breaths and then returning to face her kidnapper.

''Nobody told me you dumb-ass. It's called investigating. New information plus old information, you do the maths and voilà. I know it's too much for your brainless head but try to keep up with me, okay?'' she laughed again. Jefferson growled without saying anything.

''Oh, detective, we are going to have so much fun together'' he turned his head to the left ''John, let's start''

Another man made his way closer to them , wearing a mask as well and holding a brown leather bag with his left hand and a laptop hooked under his right arm.

''Boss'' he said with a heavy voice and threw the bag on the floor next to Jefferson's chair ''Where should I put the laptop?''

Jefferson stood up and pointed at the -now- empty chair. His _servant_ followed his orders. He placed the laptop there and opened it while his boss came to stand behind Beckett's chair. He leaned in her ear and put a knife to her throat.

''Let's have some fun, shall we?'' he whispered. Beckett looked at the laptop confused when the screen lighted up and shown the faces of Gates, Castle, Ryan and Esposito, and a very upset Lanie.

_Damn skype, _she muttered to herself.

_**So, I hadn't updated for so long and I'm sorry for that. I had so much homework. Nevertheless, here is a new chapter, sorry it's a short one but the next update will be soon. Tell me what you think!**_

**(If you review, I will give you cookies! Lots and lots of cookies. Chocolate cookies)**


	6. Chapter 6

''A video call request?'' Gates repeated ''From whom?''

''Unknown number, they sent a message as well, it said :_Miss your detective?''_ the police officer replied. Gates turned to her team, Ryan, Esposito and Castle who were still going through the evidence. Lanie was helping them too as it was the main investigation now in the precinct.

''In my office, now!'' Gates demanded.

* * *

As she saw her co-workers and mostly friends on the camera she closed her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of them seeing her like this. Beaten and treated like she was an animal in captivity. She could sense their eyes on her, trying to figure a way to get her out of this, to help her, to _rescue _her. The cold steel pressing on her throat, her kidnapper's hands on her hair and scalp made her boil with anger, because it wasn't supposed to be like this. It should have already ended with him or her dead the first time they met. But why was he keeping her still alive? To play, she thought, to have fun, revenge, or take something back. She didn't know. A slap in the back of her head brought her back to the real world again and the voice of Jefferson filled the room.

''Katie's co-workers, I presume'' Jefferson said with his heavy but calm voice ''And of course Mister Castle'' Beckett eyes snapped open at his words, he knew Castle? That can't be good.

''As you can see I have Detective Beckett here'' he continued and put more pressure on the knife but not enough to cut her skin ''And you're doing something that annoys me''

''Let her go'' Gates requested putting her hands on her desk, taking the I-won't-take-no-for-answer position.

''You have no right to make demands here, Captain!'' his voice rose unexpectedly making Gates step back. Well, here is one person that can make that woman afraid ''Either you drop the investigation you've started on me or else she dies here and now!'' this time the pressure he put on the knife cut her skin and blood trickled down. But she didn't flinched nor cried. She was strong, she could shallow all the pain. All the hurt.

''No! No! Don't hurt her'' Lanie cried looking at her best friend's eyes. Beckett gave her a small smile just to assure her that she is okay.

''Esposito take her outside!'' Esposito followed his boss's orders and took Lanie outside who was protesting and crying at the same time. Gates turned to the camera again.

''As long as you have one of our own we will keep hunting you. Let Beckett go and maybe we could struck a deal'' she offered him a way out. Kind of.

''Do you believe that I'm such a fool?'' he grabbed a fistful of Beckett's hair and pushed her back making her head bump into the chair's back. The wound in the back of her head start stinging again and she cursed everybody in this room under her breath.

''This is the end of Katherine's Beckett life, she chose to come after me and now you saw what happened. I have a lot of servants, Captain, I can make everybody that hunts me regret it immediately. It's the end, let it go'' Actually, he was right, she thought again, she chose it, it was her decision, her war and battle that she needed to win. It was her mother who was murdered.

''You have no right to say that!'' Castle yelled and it was the first time he had spoken.

He surprised both Beckett and Jefferson. Kate looked at him and he stared back at her too. His eyes already filled with tears and she could feel hers watering. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. She must keep being strong, it's the only way to survive this. She opened them again only to find Castle's gaze locked with hers and Gates speaking with Jefferson. But she didn't give attention to the conversation, only to Castle. He mouthed something to her that could only pass for :_ ''I'm sorry''. _

However, there was no need for him to be sorry, he tried to hold her back, he was the one who grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of this rabbit hole but she and only herself shook his hand away and jumped in that hole with her face. She sighed and looked at his ruggedly handsome face again. His ocean-blue eyes somehow seemed to relax her. The tears that had escaped from his eyes made her heart ache because she had hurt him again with her stupidity, with her need to close this case, to put an end. Both to the case and how it seems now to her life as well. How _ironic._

**A/N : I just met you and this is crazy but here is the new chapter so leave me a _review_ maybe?**

**Also, thanks for the reviews you have already left!**


	7. Chapter 7

Head, stomach, arms, legs, her whole body was in pain. Excruciating pain. They had been kicking her, punching her, hitting her for over an hour now. Even if she was unconscious or not they didn't stop. She tried to fight back but she couldn't. She felt weak. Helpless. And most of all frustrated.

''Why haven't you killed me already?'' she asked when they stopped and finally she put some air into her lungs. She watched them as Jefferson whipped the blood on his hands with a cloth and then sat at his chair. She was laying on the dirty floor. Bruised and beaten. Blood was coming out from the corner of her mouth. Her shirt was ripped open, nasty cuts covered her collar bone and arms. She winced with every move she made.

''It would be too easy, detective. And I think that you are one of my special guests who need more attention'' John came by his side and handed him a gun ''But I can do you a favor and put a bullet in your head right away, just say the words and it's done'' he challenged her, a smirk covering his hidden face, he waited for a couple of minutes before speaking again ''Nah, you don't want to die. You're afraid of death aren't you? Especially when you've come so close to the person who killed your mommy'' He loaded the gun and aimed at her.

''What about the files?'' John asked and Beckett looked up to him only to meet that damn white mask he was always wearing.

''What about them?'' Jefferson said angrily back at him and lowered the weapon he was holding.

''You know, the files Smith had. The ones she used to find you. We need to take them back in order to keep our business safe'' Jefferson thought about it for a moment and then turned to Beckett.

''Where are those files?'' he asked her and handed the gun to John.

''How the hell should I know?'' she replied. Her kidnapper stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting on fell upside down on the floor. He grabbed her by her hair and pushed her up on her feet. She cried out in pain and tears gathered in her eyes.

''Tell me where are they'' he demanded ''The writer, that damn writer has them, doesn't he?''

''No!'' she yelled quickly. Too quickly. She tried to remove his hands from her hair by hitting his head with hers. However, that didn't help at all. It did exactly the opposite. Jefferson slapped her across her face and shook her violently.

''Who then?'' he asked again and slammed her face on the the wall. She hissed at him.

''They must be at the precinct now. You can't do anything about it'' she hated herself for giving him the information he wanted but she had no choice. If anything happened to Castle because of this, because of her, she would never forgive herself.

''You think?'' he let her fall on the floor again and turned around ''Go, and bring me those files. Go to her apartment or follow the writer. I don't know what you are going to do but bring them to me no matter what. Understood?'' John nodded in response and left from the room.

Jefferson picked up the chair from the ground and sat on it again away from her. She curled into a ball and took some deep breaths, the pain was too much for her to handle this time. A tear rolled down her face and she burried her face between her knees as she cried silently. The other person in the room even if he noticed, he didn't say anything.

''Don't hurt him'' he heard her whisper, turning slowly to look at him ''I am the one you want to kill''

He didn't respond at first. Just watched as her eyelids closed after a while and then spoke.

''Oh, Katie. If you only knew that it is not up to me'' his words echoed into the dark room.

* * *

He wasn't supposed to be here. At her apartment. It was a crime scene now. But he couldn't make himself go home and sleep knowing that she was somewhere else hurt and in danger. He needed her. He took a deep breath and walked into her living room. He sat on the couch and stared around the room. Unable to keep himself together, he let the tears run down his face.

What if the night they fought was the last time he saw her?

Damn it, Castle. Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you forgive her when she said she was sorry? Stupid, stupid, Castle.

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

That's when he heard it. Someone was in here with him. He could hear footsteps coming closer and closer by each second. His heart was pounding hard against his ribs.

''Who is there?'' he said but no reply. He searched his pockets for his self phone and at the same time felt hands on his back, throwing him on the floor. He struggled and fought back but his attacker was too strong and his grip very tight on him. Castle received multiple punches in his face before his vision went black.

**Reviews are welcome. Cookies are delicious. And 9 days left.**

**If you find any mistakes just tell me so I can fix them.**


	8. Chapter 8

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a hand being waved in front of his face then heard someone speaking to him.

''Castle?'' the voice said ''You okay man?'' He came back to reality and realized that Esposito was next to him to the right and Ryan to his left, their hands on his forearms as they helped him stand on his feet. He blinked a couple of times.

''Yes, yes. I'm fine'' he rubbed his face, hissing in pain when he touched his cheek ''What happened?''

''We were looking for you and we couldn't find you at your loft or anywhere else. So we thought that you might have come here and we were right. You were lying on the floor when we arrived'' Ryan informed him and gave him an icepack he had earlier taken from the fridge. Castle put it on his face and looked around in the small apartment.

''Everything is upside-down. He was looking for something'' Castle said and the boys looked at him curious at his words ''The guy, I mean, who hit me. It's the only logical explanation'' he adds.

''You think that he's working with the guy who abducted Beckett?'' Castle nodded.

Ryan frowned and then snapped his fingers ''The files'' he said a little bit louder than needed ''They need the files back''

''He's right!'' Esposito agreed ''If they want to disappear and stay safe without police following up their asses they need those files back'''

''We need to go to the precinct'' Castle stated ''We need to contact them and exchange Beckett with what they want. It's the only way to take her back'. Finally, they had a plan. A plan which they hoped it would work.

Esposito drove them to the precinct and they arrived in less than 10 minutes. Gates was waiting for them impatiently in front of the white board.

''Got anything?'' she asked and turned around to meet them ''Mister Castle what happened to your face?''

''Not important. We need to call them back'' he didn't let her reply or ask anything else as he made his way into her office.

* * *

The metal door opened and then slammed shut again. She was too tired to look up to see who it was. Either John or Jefferson. She wondered if there was anyone else outside of this room.

''Did you bring them?'' Jefferson asked, playing with the gun in his hands. John took a step forward almost hesitantly.

''Negative'' he replied ''They weren't in her apartment'' he came to stand next to his boss. Jefferson sighed and stood up from the chair. He raised his hand and hit John in the face with his gun. The other man stumbled backwards obviously in pain. His mask broke and it fell on the floor revealing a mid-aged man with brown eyes and a scar on his right cheek. Blood rolling down his forehead.

''The writer was there'' John tried to explain but there was not much to say. Beckett eyes shot up.

''And what did you do with him?'' Jefferson yelled ''I told you not to come back without them. You didn't listen so you must pay'' a shot rang out and John's body fell on the floor. Beckett watched in horror as the wounded man cried out in pain and then shook violently until his heart stopped. Jefferson huffed.

''Stupid servants'' he walked towards the door and knocked two times. It opened and another man without mask this time came in to view. Young, black-haired, blue eyes.

''Get rid of this shit'' the boss ordered, pointing at the dead body ''Come back then'' the other man obeyed and did what he was told to. Jefferson sat at his chair again and opened the laptop in front of him.

''Why did you kill him?'' Beckett asked. Her voice was too weak, too tired, too broken. Jefferson shrugged but didn't say anything, just continued doing whatever he was doing. Beckett tried to move but every part of her body hurt, stung, or was numb. The results of being cuffed for five days in the same place. Her clothes, well...weren't clothes anymore. Her shirt was ripped apart, her jeans had holes or cuts and her shoes weren't longer on her feet.

The cuffs dug into her skin and she was trying desperately to take them off somehow. She leaned her head back on the wall. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. She knew she must not give up. She must continue the fight, she must survive this. Or die trying. Her mind went back at the evening of the fight. It could have ended differently, she could just had forgiven him and he her. Maybe now they would be a nice couple, she smiled at that ignoring the pain on her cheeks.

The door slamming shut again stopped the train of her thoughts and brought her back to the real world.

''Job done'' the new servant said. Jefferson patted the younger man's shoulder.

''Let's bring her here'' the two men came closer to her and grabbed her by the elbows. She bit her lip hard. The pain was too much to bear. She moved on unsteady legs until they sat her down at the chair in front of the laptop. They cuffed her again, this time on the wooden furniture.

''It's time for your daily chat'' Jefferson smirked and Beckett looked at the laptop confused ''Your buddies said they got something for me''

The next thing she saw was her friends' faces again. Castle had a furious look on his face , the same Gates, Esposito and Ryan had. Except from the fact that the writer's face was covered in bruises and blood. What the heck had happened?

''Mister Castle, I'm so glad to see you again'' Jefferson announced ''Beckett must be happier than me'' he grabbed a fistful of her hair ''Aren't you, Kate?'' she didn't say anything.

''Let her go'' Castle told him ''Let her go and you will have what you want'' that draw Jefferson attention back to him and he took his hand back.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''I have the files right here and if you want them you must free Beckett and never come back again''

Jefferson contemplated for a second then looked back at Castle.

''And how do I know that you won't trick me?''

''I won't. Especially, when Kate's life is at risk. Take your files, give her back. That's our deal. Accept it and play with the rules or decline and have the police looking for you for the rest of your life''

Beckett was shocked at Castle actions. His cold blank expression scared her. He didn't look like the Castle she knew at all. It was like he was another man.

''Very well, Mister Castle. We're deal'' the man smiled ''I will meet you at the port in 2 hours. Make sure you bring the files or else this lady right here won't see the light of the sun again'' he ended the video call.

''You will give her back to them? After all you've tried to take her?'' the young man questioned. Jefferson laughed.

''Of course not. I will just kill them all and take what we need'' the men left from the room laughing evilly.

Beckett was still at the chair, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. Her friends' lives were in danger because of her. Castle life was in danger because of her. She had to make sure nothing bad will happen when they will meet. It's her only chance to fix everything. Her only chance to live.

**Reviews are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

They had put the files in a leather briefcase and they were now making a plan. They had to get Beckett back alive at any costs.

''Prepare a team to ride with us to the port'' Castle told to Gates who nodded and grabbed her phone to make a call. He looked at his watch and saw they had one hour until the meeting. He was nervous, scared of what will happen. Maybe they lied to him and they won't bring Beckett with them when they come to the port. Maybe they killed her when the call ended three hours ago. His fingers were trembling and he made his hand a fist to hide it.

''We need to bring her back'' he said to the boys ''and kill the man who took her''. It was the only way to keep her safe for the rest of her life.

''If we kill him he won't come back again'' Esposito added.

''Yeah'' Ryan joined in ''Gates won't agree''

''Agree with what?'' all of them turned at the source of the voice and saw Gates standing next to them with a raised eyebrow and her arms over her chest, waiting for them to explain.

''We need to kill her abductor, the Dragon in other words'' Castle replied. He knew she would disagree, argue with them and talk about rules and protocols and other things he never cared about.

''We'll see, Mister Castle'' Gates said ''Now get ready, we're leaving in twenty minutes''

* * *

They had covered her head with a hood and she couldn't see anything. Her mouth was covered with duct tape, so she couldn't speak either, just huff or hum. However, she could hear everything. Voices, shouts, people walking, guns being loaded.

She felt hands on her shoulders, someone behind her unlocked her cuffs and pulled her up then cuffed her again.

Oh, damn it, she cursed. She almost fell while they were walking but the man caught her.

''Don't worry I got you'' Jefferson whispered close to her ear and she shuddered. His hands moved from her arms down to her stomach. Fingers dancing over her bare skin. She growled at him and he laughed.

''I could do whatever I want right now'' he cupped her breast over the bra and she hit him with her head on the side of his face. He punched her right side and she hissed. The cuts and bruises started stinging again.

''You're good'' he commented and they started walking again ''Don't worry, Katie. We will have some time after the meeting to do some fun things. You and me'' she shivered, not only from his words but from the cold breeze that hit her face as well. She realized they were outside of...well, she didn't know. She heard a car door opening and Jefferson pushed her inside.

''Time for a ride'' he yelled happily and the car moved ''Ready to see your boyfriend, Kate?'' he laughed again along with the other men in the car.

Thirty minutes later they stopped and the doors opened. She was forced to walk again, and it would be a lot easier without her face covered.

''Stop'' a man ordered and they did. Someone removed the hood and the cuffs and she blinked multiple times at the blinding light of the sun hitting face. She saw Castle ten meters away and Ryan with Gates behind him. Esposito was nowhere to be found.

''Mister Castle'' Jefferson began, Beckett turned around and found ten armed men staring back at her along with their boss.

''Give her back to us and take your files'' Castle raised his hand and showed him the briefcase. His gaze didn't go even once to Beckett. He looked mad. But was he with her?

''You first, pretty boy'' Jefferson told him. Castle came closer to them and stood in front of her but in a safe distance, keeping at least 5 meters between them. His eyes were going up and down her frame. She could see his bottom lip trembling, his eyes water with tears and his hands shaking but he held it back as he glanced at Jefferson again.

''You sick bastard, what did you do to her?'' he shouted. The other man smirked and for the first time removed his mask. His blue eyes mirroring Castle's.

''Nothing I haven't done before'' he explained ''Now pass me the briefcase'' Castle threw it to him and he caught it. Jefferson looked back at his men and then suddenly grabbed Beckett, putting a gun on her stomach as he walked backwards.

''What the hell'' Castle screamed ''We had a deal!''

''Kill them'' Jefferson said and his men raised their weapons. Gates and Ryan did the same. Ten shots were fired and Jefferson's men fell on the ground. Beckett looked up and saw a sniper team at the roof of a building near them. Esposito was one of them.

''You've no idea what you've done'' Jefferson shouted and dug the gun in Beckett's stomach. She let out a whimper as the cold steel touched her injured skin.

''Let her go. It's over'' Castle told him, Jefferson just huffed. Beckett looked at Esposito again who was trying to find a clear shot on her attacker without hurting her. There wasn't any.

_Do it, _she told him silently with her eyes. He got the message but shook his head.

_Never._

It was up to her then. She successfully removed one of her hands from Jefferson's grasp and put it on the gun over his hand. The trigger was pulled and another shot was fired. Both of them fall on the ground. The bullet had hit Beckett's body first and then Jefferson's. Castle ran to her side and fell on his knees as he pulled her weak body to him.

''Kate'' he whispered and touched her cheek with his hand. He could hear Ryan and Gates calling an ambulance but it was too late. She was already fading into darkness.

''Kate stay with me, please'' he begged, tears rolling down his face. He put pressure on the wound, trying to save as much blood as possible.

''Too tired'' she said quietly, her head rested on his shoulder as she looked up at him ''Don't cry, it's okay'' she closed her eyes and then opened them again slowly ''It's over'' she offered him a blurry smile ''Goodbye, Castle''

No, no goodbyes. Not yet.

''Kate, don't leave me now, please. I love you Kate, I love you. Stay with me'' he pleaded.

''Love you too'' she coughed and blood showed on her white teeth.

After all this was really the end.

She closed her eyes and this time she didn't open them again.

**The end?**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks for the feedback.**


End file.
